dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball PD: Episode 5 (RP)
Heroes Brudikai Cumber Jaduko Asonja Brock Brudiko Frigan Trunks Amaterasu Villains Towa Mira Hail Demon God Demigra Hail's Retreat! The Time Patrol Goes Full Time! *Opening Theme Plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZThbdtFEo0* Hail got up one of his minions sprayed him with a solution that healed him. "That healed him? Its a sensu bean in a bottle. WHY DON'T WE HAVE THAT!" Brudikai said about to rip off his necklace. "BRUDIKAI DON"T YOU DARE!" A voice sounded from ontop of the bulding. "Huh?" Jaduko turned back quickly. "W-what?" A white wolf with orange highlights jumped from the building walking on air until it touched the ground. "You know to never take off your necklace!" "Please lets not do this when theres a villain." Brud complained. "BRUDIKAI WATCH OUT!" Jaduko yelled at him while Hail was dashing extremely fast toward him. The wolf turned into a woman wearing a white kimono with a red trim. She was slighltly taller than Brud. She caught Hail's hand as he tried to connect with Brudikai's face. "Wh... WHAT!" Hail looked astounded as he couldn't break free. "Who..is that?" Jaduko looked shocked. "Amaterasu the Goddess of Destruction and Creation, my mother." Brudikai said grimmly. The Goddess twisted Hail's hand making a cracking sound as his bones twisted. " Leave the planet now Or I'll destroy you!" "Alright alright just let go of my hand please!" Hail pleaded. "Mother let him go... please Brudikai asked. Amaterasu let go of Hail who ran dolphin diving into his ship as his minion followed. The ship powered up and flew off to space. "Now that thats settled." Amaterasu said turning back to her wolf form. "Brud I approve of this one." "What?" Brudikai said turning normal. "The female saiyan I approve of her, I nevered liked that blue haired girl you ended up marrying." Amaterasu said walking away. "My'' f***ing ''sister you mean?" Jaduko looked extremely angry. "Jaduko!" Brudikai said in a stern voice. "This is my Mother and the Goddess of our universe you will treat her with the upmost respect no matter what she says. If she spits in your face You'll take it with a smile!" Asonja teleported in between the two and his aura pulsed them away a small ways apart, about a meter each from Asonja. His dark, purple aura radiated around him like a slow fire. "Enough already, would ya?" He said before his aura vanishes, showing his body fully. "Our job is done. We have no time for useless quarrels." He looked to each one of them, a sinister glare after another. "You don't scare me. You didn't even raise your hands to help us." Jaduko replied to Asonja. "And are you giving me orders Brudikai? I treat those with respect who respect me. My sister matters more to me than your mother. If you and your family don't respect me, we won't to you. Especially when your mother wants you to cheat on my sister." "When it comes to a divine beings YES I'm giving you orders! You know I won't ever cheat on my wife, and incase you haven't noticed my mother is a god that can erase you by saying only one word. If you don't respect her you should be pssing your pants in fear. Your father never respected me and what do I do? I work hard to earn it and he still doesn't but I don't go on a hissy fit demanding it. I just accept it and continue on. The same should go for you and my mother." Brudikai let go of his necklace. "Do you think I will listen to your orders? Your mother wants you to cheat on your wife. I'm not saying you will. If you want my father to respect you then maybe respecting his family would work!" Jaduko got angry but Asonja convinced him to calm down. "And what do you think I've been doing for the past 10 years? I have been respecting your family. Now if you excusse me a time portal has opened up........... A TIME PORTAL HAS OPENED UP!?!?!" Brudikai looked surprised A blue man and woman stepped out. "You've all been in quite the fight..." The woman said. "You've gotten stronger son of Broly. I want to test your power." The man said. "What's with all this god s**t. I'm going to go train with my father. Peace." Jaduko said as he flew off. Asonja looked over at Jaduko leaving, making him groan a bit. "Great. Just great! Now I'm stuck with Brud, and now people I don't know are showing up, happy to see some improvement has taken place." Jaduko stopped flying. "Well want to come train with me and my father? All these gods of destruction and mystic power and s**t showing up just makes everything unfun." "Nah...you already know by now training isn't my thing..." Asonja made a waving motion with his left hand. "I may look intimidating, but we already know that I can hardly snap a twig without getting a splinter..." "That's the point of training... Come on!" Jaduko replied back. "There's really no point if nothing gets done..." Asonja shrugs. "I know it takes days and even weeks to show some kinds of improvement, and that's too boring and sore for me so I just don't want to bother trying." "Suit yourself then. Your becoming a weakling." Jaduko flied off. "It makes this unfun for him, it boils my saiyan blood in a good way to know that theres always someone stronger. Your not a real saiyan if you turn tail and run. Asonja we don't need him, the story will continue on." Brudikai said breaking the fourth wall. "You are weird but right it does get me excited. But where did your mom go?" Cumber said looking around. "She probably went to the forest or something." Brud replied. *Bulla landed* "Hey Brudikai, want to train with us? Jaduko and Trunks would like to invite you. Or are you going to insult him again? You are being an ass to him." Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:U93 Category:Fan Fiction